1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the wheel alignment art and more particularly relates to a wheel clamp which engages a wheel rim to accurately support a wheel aligning tool in a plane parallel to the plane of the wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel clamps of varying design have long been used to support a wheel aligning device in a plane parallel to the plane of the wheel rim. Typically, a clamp will have three rim-engaging teeth adapted to grasp a peripheral lip extending around the wheel rim and projecting outward therefrom. When the peripheral lip projects perpendicularly from the wheel rim, as shown at 16 in FIG. 2 of the Drawings, the rim-engaging teeth most often engage the inside surface of the peripheral lip. When the peripheral lip lies at an angle directed away from the wheel axis, as shown at 17 in FIG. 5 of the Drawings, it is necessary to engage the outside surface of the peripheral lip. Thus a wheel clamp must have the capability of pressing the rim-engaging teeth outwardly to engage the inner surface of the peripheral lip or pressing them inwardly to engage the outer surface of the peripheral lip. Such a wheel clamp is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Holmes U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,502, issued on July 5, 1949.
A conventional wheel clamp requires the presence of some sort of peripheral lip on the wheel rim for the clamp to engage. In recent years, however, many new wheel styles have been introduced which do not include any outwardly projecting lip along the periphery of the wheel rim. Also, many decorative wheel rims which do display a peripheral lip would be marred by a conventional wheel clamp which bites into the wheel rim. Service personnel attempting to use conventional wheel clamps in such situations often find that they are either unable to mount the clamp, or that the clamp falls off once the wheel is rotated for the requisite testing. Such disengagement not only damages the wheel clamp, but also presents a danger to personnel working nearby.